bullet for my love
by TheMisfitToy
Summary: a sweet sasoXdei ones rated T for language and slight violence. R&R please


We do not own Naruto!! [[Unfortunately..]] Right this is a Co Fanfic written by me and one of my best friends AllThingsAnime123 [[Lozi]]

Oc's : Regan - Shan

Kara - Lozi

Ryuu - Dan

* * *

**(Dei's POV)**

_Hi, un. My name is Deidara Inasuki, and this is the story of my new life in a strange city with a strange school and even stranger people._The green trees were a blur as we sped down the road towards our new house. My father and I are relocating from Iwa to Konoha, so it's up and leave for somewhere 300 hundred bloody miles away!! God I hate my bloody father.. Always ruining things, probably why mom left. Meh, stupid whore didn't take me with her.

*

Right we're here now. Our car's just pulled up in front of a 2 storey town house that's an awful shade of gone off white. My God, these people are artistically retarded.. I already hate this dump.

**(Third person POV)**

Two men climbed out of a black Mitsubishi Eclipse. Both had long blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail; the older man had his fringe clipped back but his son who stood slightly taller at him had his fringe covering his left eye.

The taller blonde turned round to see three teens sitting on the wall opposite his house. The guy had black shoulder length hair with red tips and a long fringe with blue eyes, the girl on his right had long blue hair with silver tips and a fringe covering her right eye and brilliant steel eyes, and the girl on the guy's left had purple hair with black tips and a side fringe over her left eye with icy blue eyes.

Deidara couldn't help but feel somewhat cautious of the trio; each were fixing him with piercing glares, as if trying to search into his very soul.  
"Deidara get your arse moving boy!! I need help unpacking these boxes!" The other man yelled, bringing his son out of his dreamy state.

"Coming Dad!" He replied. As he turned to help his father, he glanced back to see the teens missing. 'Weird..' He thought before going to help unpack all the crap that they'd accumulated over the years.

*

**(Kara's POV)**

I grin as we walk along the pavement, my hand held tightly in Ryuu's grasp. Slightly ahead of us, Regan skipped happily, her purple hair billowing out behind her in a sort of violet cloud. Then, without warning, she doubled back and launched herself at me. Both of us fell to the floor with a crash, leaving Ryuu blinking down at us sprawled on the ground.

"REGAN!!!!" I yelled so loudly that a bird took flight in panic from a nearby tree.

"Yes Kara?" She replied, fixing me with the I'm-so-innocent-I-bloody-think-not-puppy-eyes.

"Don't give me that look. What the hell?!"

"Karaaaaa.. You really need to relax more!"

"Shut the hell up and get off me. What would Hidan say if he saw us laying like this?" I spat, pushing the girl off my lap.

"Probably 'Fucking hell, took you fucking long enough! Show me some fucking lesbian sex, bitches!'.." Ryuu said bluntly.

"Okay, I walked right into that one.." I muttered, taking the hand up Ryuu offered me. He grinned as I dusted myself down. Regan stayed on the ground, smiling like the maniac she is.

"If it's lesbian sex he wants.."

"Go fuck Konan then."

Instantly, Regan's expression changes. Instead of smiling, she scowls, her icy blue eyes sapping all of the heat from the evening away. She glared up at me, and I returned the look with just as much menace. Beside me, Ryuu cowered. Despite dating me, he hated mine and Regan's violent relationship, and as soon as a fight threatened to present itself, he vanished.

"You guys arguing _again_?" A voice filled with sarcasm asks from right behind us. We all turn around and come face to face with Itachi. The raven haired teen was glaring at us, his red orbs filled with annoyance. "Like little kids.."

"Bite me Itachi." Regan snapped.

Me and Ryuu smiled, before screaming "BRUTALITY FETISH!" In unison. As we laughed, Regan glared death daggers at us, which went ignored. Itachi sighed, as if he were dealing with a group of toddlers.

"What the hell are you guys doing anyway?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"Spying on the newest kid in town. Looks pretty average if you ask me." I said in a bored voice. "From first looks, nothing special."

"Cute though." Regan says, winking at us.

I nod. "Can't deny it, he was pretty cute." Behind me, Ryuu coughs, and I laugh.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go. Hidan misses you, Regan."

**(Third person POV)**

"Well what you waiting for bitches?! Get your arses moving!" Regan yelled, running in the wrong direction.

"Ummm Regan? Wrong direction, dipshit." Kara called while Ryuu and Itachi smirked.

"Shut up. I fucking knew that bitches.." She muttered darkly. The other three teens chuckled and followed Regan to the Akatsuki base.

*

Running through the door of the base Kara and Regan were glomped by Tobi.

"Kara-Chan! Re Chan! You're back! Tobi missed you lots!! Hidan has been sad! He misses Re-Chan lots, he does!" Tobi yipped before jumping off the two girls.

Ryuu and Itachi offered a hand up each which the girls took, only for Regan to be knocked over again, much to the other's amusement. "Hidan you fucking idiot!! What the fuck was that for?!" She screamed at the silver haired man sitting on her abdomen.

"I fucking missed you bitch! God dammit don't leave me here with that sugar high freak, sushi man and Konoha's resident emo bastards!" He whined before kissing her.

"Right guys.. While you suck each other's faces off, we're gonna go find some normal people to talk to.." Kara said, dodging the shoe which Regan threw at her. Ryuu stared at the shoe, wondering just where the hell she'd got it from.

Itachi walked upstairs to his room while Ryuu and Kara proceeded to the front room and snuggled up on the black sofa. They turned on the TV to watch 8 Out Of 10 CATs, a show which both of them loved. Ryuu played absentmindedly with Kara's hair and sighed softly.

"What's up sweetie?" Kara asked concerned at her boyfriend's sigh.

"Oh nothing.. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a gorgeous girlfriend. I love you Kara." He replied, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you too Ryuu." She muttered with a happy smile, before falling asleep in his loving embrace.

**(Ryuu's POV)**

I wake up when a rolled up newspaper smacks me in the face. With a groan, I open my eyes and come nose to nose with a pissed off looking Regan. In her hand, she clutched the newspaper. I stirred in order to stretch out my arms and legs, and in doing so, I woke Kara, who had been laying with her head on my chest.

"What's up Regan?" I muttered blearily, rubbing my eyes.

"You two bitches are gonna make me late for fucking school!"

"Why? Whazza time?" Kara says, looking around. Her eyes are still half closed, and her hair sticks up in all directions. I grin, and flatten it with my hand.

"It's not fucking funny Ryuu! We have ten fucking minutes to get to fucking school!" Regan screams.

"What's the big deal? I thought you hated school.." I groan, pushing Kara up before standing myself.

"She does, but she likes to watch Hidan in Gym." Kara says, grinning at Regan, who glares back.

"SHUT UP!!!"

I laugh. "Okay, okay.. We're going.."

*

A few minutes later the three of us are sitting on the bus, Kara pulling a brush through her hair, me munching on a slice of cold toast and Regan muttering how she's going to slit our throats in the night. I smile to myself; Regan was _always_ threatening people. It was her and Kara's favourite pastime. Their choice targets were two girls called Sakura and Ino, and anyone else who worshipped the Emo Duck, a.k.a. Sasuke. Or Sasgay, as Kara scrawled on his locker.

I took another bite of toast, just as Kara nudged me with her elbow, then lent over the seat in front to jab Regan in the head.

"What?" Me and Regan hissed at the same time.

Instead of speaking, Kara pointed to the seat directly behind the bus driver. Sitting there was the blonde from the previous night. His hair was still tied up in the high ponytail, and his sweeping fringe covered one of his eyes completely. The seat beside him was empty, as were the two seats directly behind him. I noticed Kara and Regan nod at one another, before standing up and making their way over to him.

I grinned. This looked like it was going to be fun.

**(Regan's POV)**

Right, so Blondie was on our bus…Brilliant time for me and Kara to get talking to new meat, hehe.. I slid into the seat next to Blondie and Kara sat in front of us but a an angle so she could interrogate.. I mean _talk _to the newbie.

"Hey bitch, name's Regan and the bitch in front of us is Kara. Who might you and your fucking self be?" I ask grinning until Kara slaps me.

"Regan! Language!!" She snaps before turning to Blondie and smiling. "Hi I'm Kara and the girl next to you is Regan. Sorry about her language.. She's mentally disturbed."

I glare at Kara for this comment, but she smiles innocently back. Damn bitch..

"No problem un, my name's Deidara" Blondie replied, somewhat nervously.

"Well Deidara you want to sit with me, Regan and my boyfriend Ryuu on the way to school?" Kara asked sweetly. Deidara nods as we drag him to the back of the bus where Ryuu sits, smirking slightly.

"Hey there. I'm Ryuu, Kara's boyfriend. I'm here to control these two hellions." Ryuu grins, motioning to me and Kara. Cheeky git.. Should fucking castrate him. But Kara would _kill_ me if I tried."Hi I'm Deidara.. Nice to meet you un.." He holds out a hand for Ryuu to shake, which he chat about random shit for a while and then the one question that's really been bugging me slipped out.

"So Deidara you got a fucking woman?" I ask earning me a slap from the violent bitch that is shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ummm not exactly.. I'm gay.." He says looking down. Wait a Jashin damned minute, did he just say he's gay?? By the look on Kara's face I take that as a yes. So I glomped him as did Kara.

"Awwh Dei-chan, that's so cute!!" Kara looks shocked.

"So you don't hate me for being gay un?" He asked, confused.I bust up laughing with Kara so Ryuu explains.

"No Kara and Regan love gay people. In fact one of our best friends is gay. His name's Sasori. Complete and utter art geek but he's cool."

Deidara looks happily at us."That's cool un. This Sasori dude sounds interesting un.." He replied, grinning as he lifts Kara onto Ryuu's lap. He can't move me though coz I'm wrapped round him like a ramen noodle on Ryuu's spork.

"I ain't fucking moving. You're fucking comfy." I inform him, earning chuckles from the others.

"That's okay Regan, I just hope Hidan won't mind." He answers.

So we chat about stuff again 'til we get to school. Getting off the bus I see Hidan and Sasori and glomp them.

"Hidan! Sasori!" I shout as I hug them.

It's then that I hear a gasp behind me and look round to see…..

**(Kara's POV)**

I blink when I hear the gasp, and turn to face it's source. Deidara however, has vanished. I look past the bus stop to the school doors, and just manage to glimpse a flash of blonde hair. I mumble something to Ryuu who nods, before kissing me. I kiss him back, then dump my bag on the floor and sprint to the school; something I've never done before.

As soon as I slide in through the doors, I'm faced with a problem. The corridor goes both ways, and I had no idea where Deidara had gone. In the corner of the hallway, I spot Pinky and her gang of mindless twats. I sigh, rolling my eyes, then walk over. As soon as they see where I'm headed, they stop talking, and Pinky turns to face me.

"What do _you_ want?" Pinky spits at me.

"I don't have time to play with you today, Pinky. Did you see a guy with long blonde hair go past?"

The bitch scowls at me, and folds her arms in front of her frankly non-existent chest.

"Why, you looking for a new bastard to whore yourself up with?" The girls behind her giggle.

With a snarl, I leap forwards, grab her by the neck and pin her to the wall. She screams, trying to prise my fingers away from her throat. The twats around her take several steps back, each looking terrified.

"Tell. Me. Where. The. Blonde. Went. Or. I'll. Kill. You." I snapped furiously.

"He went that way! Up the stairs!" Ino squeaks. I release Pinky who falls to the floor, gasping, clutching at her neck. With a roll of my eyes, I leave them behind and run at full pelt down the hallway in the direction Ino pointed, and launched myself up the steps two at a time.

I found Deidara slunk in a corner, his hands covering his face.

"What's up Dei? What made you take off so suddenly?" I asked, coming to sit next to him.

"That's Sasori, un?!" He yelps.

"Yeah, the red head. Why?"

Deidara turns to me, and I see his entire face is scarlet. I blink, not expecting such a flustered and lost look.

"He's way out of my league. un.. And I already like him.. Ah craaaap, un!!" Deidara grumbles, holding his head in his hands once more.

I wrap my arm around his shoulders and hug him tightly. He falls against me, and I'm pretty sure I feel tears on my neck from where his head rests. I can't be sure though, and decide not to jump to conclusions.

"Look, I thought the same the first time I saw Ryuu. And now look at us!"

"We're different un.." Deidara mumbles.

"Same principle though. The surest way to fail is to give up now. Come on, better get you to reception to find out what class you're in."

I stand, and he grips my hand as I help him up. As he's holding my hand, Pinky climbs the stairs, spots us, and laughs smugly, turning to her 'friends'.

"What did I tell you? That Kara bitch is a dirty little whore! Sleeps around with every guy she meets, and is now cheating on her latest thing with the new guy!"

"And I heard she lives in a house alone with loads of other guys!" Ino chimes in.

The group explode with laughter, as my ears go scarlet. Oh this time she's not getting away with just a hurting neck..

**(Third person POV)**

Deidara's mouth fell open as Kara rolled up her sleeves. He looked sideways at her.. And instantly wished he hadn't. Her grey eyes had developed a steely glint; sharp and deadly. He took one look at the way she was glaring at the group and took a step back; his instincts told him not the get involved in this.

As Kara moved forwards, the group stopped laughing, and their expressions changed from sneers to fear filled looks.

But of course, it was too late for apologies.

*

"WHERE DID KARA GO?!" Regan yelled at Ryuu, who shrugged.

"As I've already told you so many fucking times, I don't know!!"

"Urgh! I wish she'd fucking _told_ me what she was doing, the little bitch!!"

As soon as the word 'bitch' left Regan's mouth, the window on the first floor exploded, showering the students below with broken glass. That was nothing compared to what happened next, however. Ryuu, Regan, Hidan and Sasori watched in shock as Sakura was dangled out of the broken window, held aloft by non other than Kara.

"Any last words, bitch?!" They heard Kara snarl.

"KARA!!! PUT HER DOWN!!!" Ryuu yelled. Upon hearing his voice, Kara looked up at him, and smiled manically.

"Sure."

She then let go of Sakura's shirt, and the girl tumbled through the air, landing on top of the school's minivan. She bounced off the top and slid to the floor. As she landed, she stayed where she was, surrounded by glass and scared looking students.

"Fucking hell.." Hidan muttered as Kara turned away from the window.

"Oh look. Here comes the cavalry." Sasori mumbled as a horde of teachers flocked out of the doors, half heading for the unconscious Sakura, while the others ran back towards the staircase where Kara was obviously waiting.

"She's fucked.." Ryuu mumbled. "Unless.."

He and the other two turned to Sasori, who sighed heavily.

"I gotta go bail her fucking ass out now, don't I?"

"Yep."

"Damn you all to hell.." The redhead snapped as he stormed towards the school.

**(Regan's POV)**

Soo right now me Deidara and Sasori are sitting with Kara in old man Jackie's office. Stupid bloody Kara had to fucking knock seven fucking shades out of Pinky on school grounds, right when everyone's in school didn't she? "Kara why did you hurt Sakura?" The school shrink Shizune asked. Kara stays mute and Sasori sighs.

'Stupid git's getting stressed. Looks like it's Regan to the rescue again!!' I thought to myself.

"Oh miss Shizune! Sakura-san was being so horrid to Kara.. She called her such awful names, and she's been bullying me for the last 3 months.. Kara was very upset miss, she didn't mean to. She was provoked! She was defending herself Deidara and myself." I say, tears forming in my eyes as I curl up into the chair looking up at Shizune with please-I'm-a-scared-little-girl-eyes and she turned to Deidara and asked

"So is that what happened Deidara?"

"Yes miss, the girl with pink hair was saying horrible things to Kara about her and Ryuu and she called me a… gay gender confused twat.." He replied, looking down sadly. I saw Sasori reach out and grab his hand comfortingly.

"Well it certainly seems that Sakura was in the wrong.. However that does not condone Kara's actions, so I suggest Kara be suspended for 2 days. The police will be informed but I doubt they'll bring charges." Shizune said.

"Okay thanks Shizune we'll take Kara home.. I think Deidara should go home as well. Today's been just a little too stressful I think." Sasori said in his calm, cool tone. Shizune nodded the group walked out of the school, Deidara and Sasori's hands where still entwined and Kara was congratulating Regan on the whole innocent victim routine. Luckily Sasori drove today, so getting home wouldn't be too much hassle.

"I call driver!" Regan yelled and Sasori and Kara paled drastically.

"What's up un?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Regan is a fucking psychopath when driving.." Sasori muttered.

"She's a fucking psychopath anyways.." Kara muttered, making Deidara and Sasori grin.

"Get in you pussies! I promise to go slower this time!!" Regan insisted impatiently.

**(Third person POV)**

"Slower? Re, your idea of 'slow' is still speeds that can break through walls.." Kara said, clambering into the front of the car beside Regan and buckling up the seatbelt. Regan decided to ignore her friend's comment, and Deidara climbed into the back seats, both looking slightly worried.

"Hold on tight." Was all the warning Deidara got before Regan hit the accelerator and skidded out of the car park on two wheels.

**(Deidara POV)**

Oh my fucking god!

Sasori really wasn't joking when he said Regan's a maniac behind the wheel.. Actually she's just generally manic. Kara's sitting infront of me with her nails digging into the black leather interior as we speed round corners, almost hitting more then a one old lady.

Oh God.. Sasori looks so hot... He's so close I can smell his cologne..

**(Sasori POV)**

Shit!

Why did we let her drive again?!

Oh yeah.. I remember now. An excuse for me to spend some time with Deidara. My leg brushes against his and I blush scarlet. I think I see a tinge of red on his perfect face, but that's probably embarrassment at being next to a gay art freak.

I feel a hand grab onto my leg as Regan goes flying round the corner on barely two wheels. Kara screams blue murder as we narrowly miss an old lady and her cat. Fucking hell that was close!

Thank God were home! As we climb out of the death trap, Kara flings herself to the floor hugging it and wailing 'I'm safe!' over and over again.

Walking up the drive I hear a '_CRACK' _as a bullet comes speeding towards me. I close my eyes and wait for the bullet to hit…

**(Deidara POV)**

I survived!

I see Kara hugging the ground and wailing out of the corner of my eye and chuckle softly. Suddenly, I hear a '_CRACK', _and a bullet is speeding straight towards Sasori.

Without thinking I threw myself in its path, desperate to save him.. Even if it means giving my life.

I hear three voices scream as I feel a piercing pain in my chest before my world goes black.

**(Sasori POV)**

Wondering why I'm not in pain I open my eyes to see Deidara jump in front of the bullet taking it in the chest. Behind me, Kara and Regan scream, but I cant hear them properly. They sound so distorted, there's another voice along with them.. It chills me, until I realise its my voice that's screaming. I stare down at the gorgeous blonde at my feet, surrounded by an ever growing pile of thick dark crimson liquid.

**(Normal POV)**

Sasori's heart breaking scream rouses Kara and Regan, and draws Itachi out from the confines of the house.

"Quick! Kara, Itachi, lift him up and get him to the back room! Sasori pull yourself together and ring Hidan and Ryuu!" Regan orders, and when no one moves fast enough she screams "Get a fucking move on bitches! Or do you want him to fucking bleed out?!"

This kicks the three teens into action. Running to the back room, Regan grabs a syringe and fills it with a clear liquid.

"Lay him down on the table Itachi. Kara, grab the gas mask for me and set up an I.V!"

Itachi gently laid the bloodied blonde on the smooth table top and stood back letting the girls work. Injecting the clear fluid into his arm, Regan tears open his shirt. She grabbed a pair of pliers, and inserted then into the hole in Deidara's muscled chest.

"Luckily the bullet's missed anywhere vital, but it still needs to be removed. Kara, you might wanna step outside. It's gonna get messy.."

Kara quickly leaves the room, bumping into Sasori who's pacing anxiously right outside.

"Is he ok?! What's happening! Kara?!!" He cried desperately, sinking to the floor. Kara slid down next to him and gathered him into a tight hug shushing him gently.

"He'll be ok Sasori, I promsie.." She muttered over and over, trying to convince herself as well as the red head.

**(3 hours later)**

Regan walked out and smiled softly at the cute picture of Kara and Sasori huddled together. They hadn't moved since Kara had left the room a while ago.

"Guys, he's awake. He's asking for you Sasori." She whispers. The red head jumps up, rushing past the girls.

He bursts through the door and runs to Deidara's side.

"You idiot! Promise me you'll never do something that stupid every again!" He ordered.

"Sorry if I scared you Sasori.." Deidara replied softly. The red haired teen lowered his head and placed a soft kiss against Deidara's smooth lips, and was shocked when Deidara responded. The two kissed for a few minutes before a small cough interrupted them.

"Bloody hell Sasori! I bring him back from the brink of fucking death and you go shoving your tongue down his bloody throat! The boy needs rest!" Regan said angrily but the slight smile on her lips let the two boys let know she wasn't angry.

"Right, we'll leave you pair to it! Come on Regan!" Kara grinned, dragging a protesting purple haired girl away from the two teens.

" I really like you Sasori." Deidara whispered as soon as the girls were gone.

"I really like you to Deidara.. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"God! A bullet to the chest and I get asked out by a stunning red head! Maybe I should get injured more often!" Deidara joked. Sasori glared softly at him, before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Outside, the rest of the Akatsuki watched on, Kara and Regan sighing dreamily. Both Sasori and Deidara had finally found happiness, and they all had made a new friend.

Finite

* * *

Sorry if it moved a little fast for you, please R&R thank you from HellsingPrincess and AllThingsAnime123

[[Yah, DEIXSASO FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!]]


End file.
